


The Beginnings

by slytheringurrl



Series: Parvati/Theo rarepair_shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati and Theo get coffee together during their lunch hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is PART 1 of my Rarvati/Theo rarepair_shorts! This is more or less a set up for the headcanon for them! 
> 
> Prompt: never really existed

Parvati perched herself on the edge of the stool, gripping her coffee tightly.  She was nervous, and she had only been waiting for five minutes.  She was usually confident with guys, but this particular boy made her feel like her stomach was filled with butterflies.  Theo Nott was a mystery to her.  She had gone to school with him, but obviously was not friends with him.  She had always found him attractive; but, in the end, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor.  As luck would have it, they both joined the Ministry, her working in the Improper Use of Magic Office and him as an Auror trainee.  In fact, within a few months, Parvati could officially say that she had been working at the Ministry for three years.  As the months passed, they had gone from awkward greetings in the hallways, to hours of talking during their lunch breaks.  She always doubted that Theo had even known that she had existed.  After all, they had never talked before. 

She could remember the first time they had spoken like it was yesterday.  Hermione Granger had invited her to lunch, and they had met up with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.  Theo had tagged with them, and he and Parvati were like the third and fourth wheels.  With nothing better to do, they had started talking and hit it off.  Nearly two and a half years later, they were finally getting a coffee together during their lunch hour.  

Parvati was knocked out of her reverie when she felt someone tapping at her shoulder.  She turned around to see Theo standing behind her, with a warm smile on his face, also holding some kind of warm beverage.

“Hey,” she said, smiling up at him.  “How are you?”

“Busy,” he groaned.  “We have to take our practical tests and one written test.  It’s crazy.”

She grinned.  “I’m so glad I’m done with my education.  No more tests.”

Theo shrugged, resting her bag against her chair so he could sit on the stool next to her.  “I’m glad that training is almost over.  I can actually have a job now.  But, enough about me. How are you?”

“I’m great!” she exclaimed happily.  “You probably didn’t know this, but Padma got engaged this month, and I’m so happy for her.  Also, since the kids are back in their schools, I don’t have that many things to do at work.”

“That’s great.  And, I’m really glad that we’re doing this,” Theo said quietly.  “I can’t wait to know you better.”

She smiled in agreement. 

_I’m so glad that he’s not doing this out of pity._ “So,” she said, “What things are you interested in?”

An hour later, they were still talking.  Parvati had found out that Theo enjoyed watching and playing Quiddich, reading books, and to her utmost pleasure, he somehow enjoyed watching films.    

She laughed as he told her about his ‘adventures’ in Muggle London.  “So, in order to prove that you were a changed person, they made you go to London all by yourself?”

Theo nodded.  “It was surprisingly fun.  I discovered the cinema there.  In fact, I still go and see the occasional cinema every once in a while.”

“I love watching old films,” she confessed.  “They’re funny and quite amusing.”

They chatted about aimless things as they finished their drinks, Parvati glanced at her watch.  It was already one o’clock.  She looked apologetically at her date.  “I’m really sorry, but I really do have to go,” she said, “I unfortunately still do get some work.”

Theo stood up and grabbed their coats, handing hers over.  “We should have lunch sometime,” he said. 

“I’ll owl you about it,” she replied as they both stood near the Floo to return to work. 

 


End file.
